


[Podfic] Tell Them We're Never Coming Back

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rory williams, the doctor and silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tell Them We're Never Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell them we're never coming back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253634) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tell%20Them%20Were%20Never%20Coming%20Back.mp3) | **Size:** 1.92_ MB | **Duration:** 00:02:00
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?mu6cqovp0bf9ryz) | **Size:** 3.75 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:00

## Reader's Notes

I loved the way that thisissirius explored Rory's character. He's far too often treated as an afterthought, so it's great when he gets to shine.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
